


A Woman One Should Stay For Away From

by thepinballer



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, MORE GREAT COMET WLW!, Secret Relationship, Shitty American Teens AU, [banging pots and pans together] MORE GREAT COMET WLW!, i guess, i promise I'll write more, i will personally fill the marya/hélène tag if I have to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinballer/pseuds/thepinballer
Summary: Marya reflects on her situation.





	A Woman One Should Stay For Away From

Marya has warned Natasha and Sonya about Hélène. Everyone knows the rumors about her. Not everyone knows the truth, but everyone's sure it has to be mixed into the rumors somewhere.

Marya isn't sure that she should be doing what she is. She's friends with Pierre, but she's heard it's all a sham. She's seen the cracks and the lies and the forced emotions. She hasn't seen this. She hasn't seen gentle kisses exchanged in hidden hallways, hands brushing together whenever they pass, knees bumping in class, hands sliding up, up, up. Marya hasn't seen this.

She doesn't think she wants to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk about Marya/Hélène P L E A S E hit me up @oversaturated-ocean on Tumblr


End file.
